Savannah Georgia 2: Into The World of Death Note
by MarieJane67777
Summary: A world hop from story "Savannah Georgia" featuring Sora, Jane and Lucia. Now that events have brought them to travel into other universes, they have gotten mixed up with the battle between L and Kira. While trying to steal the notebook to grant passage home, they also run into another detective and surgeon, Shin who adds to the investigation. OCxCanon Crossover to other series.
1. Chapter 1: Get The Note Book

_**Important Information before reading!:**_  
 _In order to follow along in the story, it's heavily suggested reading the stories that take place before this. The stories in order are "FORwarD" and "Savannah Georgia"._  
 _If you'd like to skip the other stories for whatever reason, then here is a list of important info to know in order to follow along. (Spoilers!)_

 _-Main characters: Jane, Lucia and Sora(KH)_  
 _-Jane and Lucia live in a town called Savannah Georgia on Earth._  
 _-Jane and Lucia live with Yami Yugi (Yugioh) and Link(Loz) and are both romantically involved with them._  
 _-During a desperate time, Yami Yugi accidentally cursed both girls. Now the longer they spend in other worlds, the more they forget their lives back home._  
 _-Sora is a friend of the girls who is helping them travel worlds in search for the most magical item (the Miraculous of that world) in each respective universe. They need this to return home and for other reasons that aren't important unless following "Savannah Georgia".  
-While spending time in another world, Lucia and Jane were granted unique powers.  
-Jane's has the power to: Manipulate water (heat,freeze,move,evaporate,etc) and turns into a mermaid on contact with water.  
-Lucia has the power to: Manipulate Light (Create hard objects out of light, emit light from body, control any type of light) and lights up in dark enough environments.  
-Both girls may respond strangely during times of a full moon.  
-Time moves slower in Savannah Georgia than in Kanto of the Death Note Universe.  
-Yami and Link are unaware of the girls powers or world travels and oppose to the idea of it. They want nothing more than the girls to be in Savannah Georgia with them.  
_

* * *

 ** _Savannah Georgia 2 ~ Into The World of Death Note_** _  
Chapter 1_ _: Get the notebook  
_ _Death Note Universe  
Jane's P.O.V_

I braced myself for a rough landing like the one we endured in Hyrule, but all was fine. I worried that we would arrive apart from each other but it seemed we were fortunate enough to enter together. Sora held us close to him as the bright white light settled and the new realm appeared around us.

Sora was alert and the first to notice that there was no danger and let his keyblade shine away. For Lucia and I though, we held onto him for a few seconds more before we let him go.

"It looks similar to Savannah Georgia...less green, though." Sora said and I blinked, noticing that we had come through to a residential area of a city. We were standing in an alley in between two houses a few meters away from someone's garbage and it smelled like concrete. It must have been late because the sky was black and Sora was peaking out of the darkness into the road lit by street lamps, looking around for anyone, but the area was currently clear.

I saw Lucia quickly join Sora at the edge of the houses, looking out into the road. It was dark, so of course she was emitting light. She may have been brighter had it not been for all the lights on the street lit yellow and clearly, except maybe one bulb that was flickering.

"You're right. It looks safe to me. But I mean, I'll be honest, if I was alone, I'd be scared to death in the middle of the night like this." She said.

"Damn, tough luck to arrive in the dark. You're shinning brighter than those lamps, Lucia." Sora observed with a sigh, probably already assuming we're stuck in an alley over night. I decided to peak into the streat myself.

"We gotta find out what kind of world this is so we can act." I thought out loud, always being the one to think about the quickest way to return home. "Sora, why don't you walk down the streat and see if you find anything interesting."

Sora nodded, "Sure, you stay here with your night light. I'll be right back."

Lucia crossed her arms, hateing that she was useless in the dark. Until we knew what we were dealing with, she had to stay hidden. I would have gone to check it out myself, but Sora was safest.

"I'm suprised we're in a normal world..." I whispered, "...after seeing Hyrule, I expected something more fantastical, you know?"

"I wonder what the Miraculous would be in a world like this. Looks like there's no magic here." Lucia agreed.

When Sora returned, he shrugged. "It's a normal street to me. The only thing odd about it is that all the homes have names on them with their adress."

I raised a brow and looked at the nearest house.

"Names?" I could't really see from where I was, but there definitly were metal plates with text on each house. "What kind of names?"

Sora looked up to remember, "The simplest one to me was _Yagaymai._ "

I blinked. "Is that English?"

"Yaga-what?" Lucia chuckled at the strange name. Sora scratched his head.

"I could be saying it wrong but I promise," He said, "We only transport to English speaking realms."

"Yagaymai sounds pretty unique, it could be an alternate universe of another country from home and they speak english in this realm." I theorized. "Which means we're on another Earth. Sigh...it's hard to say. The possibilities are infinite, the world can be flat here for all we know."

"Our only hope is to wait for the sun to rise before we explore." Lucia frowned. "If there is a sun...sorry, guys."

Sora padded Lucia's shoulder, "Don't worry, Lucia. It's not your fault. We'll sleep through a few hours and when it's day time, we can figure this whole thing out."

"I call that comfy crack in the floor..." I said sarcastically. Sleeping in an alley right off the bat? I was missing home already.

Lucia was feeling bad, we could tell. She looked out into the street in thought.

"Why don't I walk under the lamps? I wont light up while I'm under them, I'll just hop from light to light."

Sora and I looked at each other, then at her. "Good idea!" Sora said, enthused. "You may still be noticed in between lamps, but it's a risk I'm willing to take for a better spot to spend the night."

I looked around, double checking that the coast was clear and gestured for Lucia and Sora to follow me under the closest lamp. We travelled under them, always looking around every time before transporting under another light and hoping that the street was short. We eventually had to make a turn when we reached the edge of the city that was filled with people and cars...but the turn was kind to us when we were able to find a deserted park with a grassy area that we claimed by a tree. We agreed to take turns staying up and being the look out and we were able to make it through the night without any trouble.

* * *

 **The Next Day**  
 _Narratior's P.O.V_

Being cautious, the three friends were finally able to enter the city. It was to their luck that they didn't stand out very much and fit in well with civilization in the realm. Unfortunately, they didn't have any money in their currency and would have to find a sneaky way to get through breakfast.

"Ok, I have an idea," Jane said when they stopped at a bakery. She explained the plan, and it was set in motion.

Jane entered the building, her stomach growling even more at the smell of fresh bread. Sora followed soon after, pretending not to know her and nodding to Lucia who waited outside by the window. Once Jane and Sora were near the cash register and food, Sora gave Lucia a signal with his hand behind his back, and the brunette looked up at the lights inside the building. She looked both ways to ensure she wasn't being watched, looked up and quickly put her hands out, as though she was communicating _stop_ and the lights in the bakery shut off.

The people gasped in the building, caught by suprise by the black out and looking around in waiting for someone to do something. Sora subtly scooted over to where the baked goods were and Jane gazed at the coffee machine on the other side of the room. Keeping her hand close to her and out of sight, she pointed all fingers at the machine and flipped her wrist in a fast motion, forcing all the coffee in the macheine and nearby cups to roughly and quickly pour out and cause a huge mess on the floors, counters and staff. When everyone gasped and the mess caught the attention of every person in the room, 3 seconds was all that they needed to get what they went there for.

Sora nabbed six buns and stuffed them in his jacket while Jane grabbed the tip jar and the two of them got out of there as quickly as they could, with Sora summoning his keyblade and locking the bakery from the outside before meeting Lucia and rushing out of the block for a head start.

"I feel bad!" Lucia said when they caught their breath with a safe distance from the bakery.

"Of course you do." Jane said, putting the jar on the ground and dumping it, letting the money jingle as it was let out of its confiment. Jane looked through the currency before seperating the amount evenly into three's and putting her own share into her sea shell shaped bag.

Sora brought out the bread he had stolen and handed some to the girls as they all collected their share of the spoils. Lucia sighed.

"I'm glad it worked. I was worried I wouldn't be able to shut them off," She said, "I'm still learning how it all works."

"Yeah me too," Jane agreed, "I think I over did it with the coffee."

The three of them walked down the street, looking around for any sign of something miraculous. Sora chewed and nodded.

"You guys are fast learners," he said with a mouth full, "we get to eat now thanks to you."

The three of them stopped when they noticed that everyone in the area also froze, looking up at a news anchor on the large screen hanging above the city. The group of three also began to watch.

 _The death tole of these criminals only continue to increase._ The woman said to her guest, who wore a mask to shield his face but had an obvious police unfiform.

 _Yes, the number of victims that pass each day has nearly trippled ever since the broadcast from Sakura TV just a few weeks ago. The investigation team is doing all they can._ The officer said.

Sora and Lucia looked at the screen with interest, wondering what they mean. Jane however, had her eyebrow's crinched...thinking that it was all sounding familiar.

 _Many who write into the show have suggested that the video's were a haux, and that the police are behind it all to appear as though they are working at it when, in truth, they support the murders._ The woman said, _Do you have a comment to this, officer?_

 _I assure you that the videos are real and that everyone on the team is getting closer each day to catching and arresting Kira._ The officer said.

Jane dropped her share of her food.

"Kira?" Sora and Lucia said simutaneously. Jane pulled Sora's sleave.

"Sora...that name you saw last night. Are you sure it wasn't...Yagami?" She asked. "Y-a-g-a-m-i?"

Sora blinked. "Probably. That sounds right to me. Why?" He asked. Jane looked back up at screen with an expression of complete alert.

 _Up until the exchange of video messages on Sakura TV between Kira and this...other person, most of the public agreed with Kira._ The woman explained, _But after seeing the live broadcast of the police officers death, is it fair to assume this might change?_

 _Yes, Kira is a menace and his true colours made it clear ever since he tried to kill L on that broad cast last year._ The officer said, _People are begining to see Kira for what he really is. I believe that, in time, the legend of Kira will be old news and most will want him gone._

 _Well, we're taking a poll right now by our viewers to see what they think. Do you support Kira? Tune in next week when we have the results. Thank you for joining us today, officer._ She finished.

Lucia picked up Jane's breakfast from the ground and brushed it off. "What's wrong?"

Jane took the bread and blinked. "I know what world this is."

Sora put a hand behind Jane's back to gesture her away from the crowds. The three friends quickly walked along a fence on the street and stopped beside a book store, keeping their voices down.

"So what do you know?" Sora asked as Lucia was just finishing her bread. Jane put a hand on Lucia's shoulder.

"Lucia, you should know where we are. They were talking about Kira!" She said.

"Who's _Kira_?" Sora tilted his head slightly. Lucia looked up in thought.

"Should I? Doesn't ring a bell..." She said. Jane blinked in surprise. Lucia didn't remember reading this story?

"We're in the Death Note universe." She said. "The Death Note has to be the miraculous we're after. It's the only possibilty."

Sora put his hands out and shook his head. "Uh, slow down. Death Note? Can you start from the begining?"

Jane sighed and put her hands together. "This is world has no magic just like ours with one exception. The Death Note is a note book that if you write a person's name in it while thinking of their face, they die."

The others gasped. Lucia had her hands to her mouth. "Does everyone have a Death Note?"

"No. There's only one. They belong to Kira, also known as Light Yagami. But no one besides us knows who Kira is and they definitly don't know that the Death Note exists." Jane explained with a hand to her chin, "Well...I mean, it actually depends on where we are in the time line. The news anchor mentioned a Sakura TV insident happening recently, so I'll assume that may have been another confrontation between L and Kira..."

Sora and Lucia starred at Jane in confusion with their arms hanging at their side. Jane groaned. What a difficult world to explain to someone who's never seen the Death Note universe from their realm. As far as it goes for Jane, there were some things that Jane couldn't remember. She knows that Kira kills with heart attacks...she knows who Kira is...but she can't recall details about the Shinigami, or even what L looks like.

"Sora, is it possible for our memories to be tampered with when we travel realms?" She asked. Sora crossed his arms in thought.

"That depends on a lot." He said, "You never know what may come with traveling different worlds, especially for you two who aren't suppose to be doing it."

"Well..." Jane thought. "Here's what we need to do. We have to find a way to contact L and tell him who Kira is. Get the notebook saftely and go home."

"L?" Lucia raied a brow and Jane groaned again.

"Ok, one thing at a time. A shinigami, or God of Death, brought a Death Note to the realm. Light Yagami is using it to kill criminals and became known to the world as Kira. With me so far?" She asked.

Sora and Lucia smiled, listening attentively. They must understand as much as possible so that they can do what they came here for. Find that miraculous.

"Ok. There is also the greatest detective in the world but no one knows his name or what he looks like. The world recoginzes him as L. He proved Kira's existance and that he's in Japan, and he is currently controlling the police and investigation teams surrounding Kira." Jane said, "Questions so far?"

Sora scratched his head, "The shinigami isn't intruding here, is it? I'd have to get more involved as it is."

Jane shrugged, "I don't think so. I think this world comes with it's own set of Heaven, Hell, and other supernatural realms. The Death Note has rules for when humans obtain them, so it's not really an intrusion in the sense that you're imagining."

Sora mentally compared it to Olympus and the Underworld from the realm of Herculese, and instintly understood. "I see. So you're thinking that this note book of death is the miraculous we're looking for?"

Jane jumped, happy they were getting it. "Yes! And it actually should be easier than we thought. All we need to do is contact L and tell him that Light is Kira and then take the Death Note."

"How do we go about contacting L if no one knows his name or what he looks like?" Lucia asked. Jane opened her mouth to speak and then stopped. That was a good question.

"And if Kira is using the note book to kill criminals, how are we gunna take it from him?" Sora asked.

 _That's a good question as well,_ said a voice. Soon, the three friends turned to face a tall man with long green hair and checkered-esque attire. They were stunned to find him there because they knew he wasn't there before. Sora was constantly checking if they were being watched! He immediately revealed the kayblade and stood infront of the girls with his free hand out in a protective stance, pointing the keyblade at the stranger.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, demanding an answer. The man was calm..graceful even. He didn't react to Sora's defensive posture, in fact, he seemed like he was expecting it. He put his hand out to gesture no harm and Sora lowered the keyblade, only a little.

 _My name is Ukyo. I am a world traveller like yourself, Sora._ He said.

"Huh?" Sora said, suprised that he knew his name. The girls peaked from behind Sora without moving.

 _If you proceed with your current plan, you will fail._ Ukyo explained, _If you turn Kira in to the police, they will confiscate the notebook before you have the chance to get the miraculous you need to return home._

"If you're just a world traveller, how do you know about the notebook?" Jane asked, clenching to Sora's sleeve.

 _The same reason I know your names, Jane. I have met you guys before in an alternate time line where you go through with this plan of yours._ Ukyo frowned, _Unfortunately it does not bold well for you. If you tell the police who Kira is, you will be stuck here for all eternity._

"What are you talking about? I'll just take them home with the keyblade." Sora said.

 _Sora, outsiders like these girls are not meant to be jumping worlds. They came here for the miraculous, and they will not be able to leave until they get it._

"What!?" Lucia and Jane said with shock.

"That's impossible..." Sora said, thinking out loud to himself, "We went to Hyrule and back...I've travelled realms with Donald and Goofy...you don't know what you're talking about!"

 _Different worlds and different beings come with different rules._ Ukyo explained, _And the best way to avoid such a terrible fate is not to intervear with the events in other worlds so drastically that it will change its natural time line..._ Ukyo sighed. _Believe me...I know._

The girls looked at each other and then Sora.

"So," Jane said, "If we expose Light...then we can't go home?"

 _Light Yagami has made extreme changes to this universe and if he's caught, it will make more change. The people responsible for such a change must be from this realm. If you make the change, you'll be forced to be._ Ukyo said.

Sora remembered all the times he can recall ever having traveled realms with beings from other worlds...almost all of them were from other magical realms and none of them ever heavily interfered in anything that wasn't a part of Sora's missions to correct worlds. In this case, this universe isn't in need of being corrected, they are only here to look for more magic. So then, if they get too involved...the girls would undoubtedly be trapped here.

Sora put down his keyblade and relaxed his shoulders. "You're right..." He said to Ukyo then turned to the girls. "He's right. There aren't intruders in this world, there's no reason for a key bearer to be here...if we do anything that would abrupt the course of this world, I may be fine but...you two won't."

Lucia sighed, "Maybe we should just go back home and find another way to track down Hawk Moth."

Ukyo smiled when Lucia emerged from behind Sora and gently took hold of her hand and kissed the top in chivelry.

 _Lucia..._ he said, _It's great to see you again after such a long time._

Lucia blinked with a blush and let out a hiccup of confusion. "Uh..."

 _I know you don't know me and your life is quite different than when we last met,_ he said, _but it is great to lay eyes on you once more even if for just a moment._

Jane and Sora looked at each other grinning at the cringey moment but remained silent.

 _Now, I have to head off. You see, my business in other realms are vastly different from yours._ Ukyo said. _Good luck, all of you._

And with a kind wave, Ukyo turned around and dissapeared into the alley. Lucia looked back at her friends and raised a brow.

"What was that about?" She said. Sora shrugged and Jane smirked.

"He must like you," Jane said, "Maybe another version of you had an affair with him."

Lucia blushed. "Hey! I would not do that to Link!"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, it's hard to believe considering it took her...how long to finally go out with Link?"

"Even when they started dateing, they weren't really together yet until the rest of us had to define it for them." Jane said, "They're so damn shy."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Lucia crossed her arms, embaressed that she thought Ukyo was quite the gentle men though.

Sora leaned his head to face Jane, lazily resting it on his own shoulder. "So, we can't tell the cops who Kira is. What's the new plan, then?"

"I don't know. Ukyo said that if we rely on the cops to get it, we'll never see the note book. So we have to get it before they do." Jane said. Lucia hummed in thought.

"We could get close to Kira and steal it." She suggested. Jane sighed.

"That's a great plan except there's one problem...you don't know Light Yagami." She said. "Think of the smartest person ever. Light is them, x100. And he's very manipulative and careful, I have extremely high doubts that he'd ever reveal the note book to you."

Sora put his hands behind his head. "Maybe we don't need him to reveal it. Let's get close enough to Light and just spy on him until we figure it out."

Jane shook her head. It wasn't that simple...

"Why did you originally plan for the cops to get him?" Lucia asked, "I mean, why did you think that would help?"

"Because with Kira arrested, we could look for the notebook without the worry he'd kill us." Jane explained, "Light always carries pieces of the note book on him. He can kill us at any- gasp!"

And that's when the plan hit her. "That's it. I know what to do."

* * *

 **A/N: That's the introduction! I wanted to share Jane's plan, but at the same time, I want it to be a surprise.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fitting in

_Takes place just a few days after Misa and Light's first meeting.  
_

* * *

 **Savannah Goergia 2~ Into the World of Death Note**

Chapter 2: Fitting in  
 _Death Note Universe_

 _ **Jamie**_ _  
Narrator's P.O.V_

"Hi. I'm looking to speak with someone relating to the Kira investigation?" Jane said when she reached the front desk of the National Police Agency. After she had set the plan in motion, she had separated from her friends and got directions from a civilian to the nearest police station. Once she arrived there, she learned of the address where the public is directed to for anyone who has information on Kira to help with his arrest.

"One moment..." The office at the front desk said when he dialed a number. Jane waited patiently, correcting her hair and looking at the security cameras all over. "I'm sorry, what's your name, miss?"

After a pause, "It's Jamie." She lied. "Jamie Mameido."

"And this is regarding Kira, you said?" He asked, clearly asking on behalf of whoever was on the line.

"Yes, I need to speak with the someone directly working under L." She said. The officer repeated her request to the line.

"Do you have ID on you, Mamedio?" The office asked. At first, Jane worried about having no official documents in this world, but lucky for her, she had an understanding about the threats of Kira.

"I can't give that to you." She said, "As my purpose here involves information against Kira, it would be foolish to hand out my real name to someone, right?"

 _I thought Jamie was an odd name,_ the officer thought. After listening to the instructions from the person on the line, the officer hung up and wrote on a notepad.

"Alright, miss. Go to room 261 on the forth floor. It's an empty room with a telephone there used to speak directly to the investigators. Wait in that room for about 15 minutes until they call you using that phone line. You may share whatever information you wish. Do not attempt to use the phone until they call you, it cannot make calls, it can only receive them."

Jane took the piece of paper with the rooms location and bowed.

"Thank you." She said, making her way to the elevator. The room was easily accessible, it was smaller than she imagined. It looked just like those small private _safety deposit box_ rooms you find in banks. All that filled it was a table and a single wired telephone, an incredibly old fashioned style...likely put there to make it difficult to trace or record calls. No chair. Her lazy self groaned and leaned against the table, waiting for the phone to ring. She was already wondering how Lucia and Sora were doing with their share of the mission and hoped they were doing alright. Her mind lingered on and, sure enough, after about 13 minutes, the phone rang.

She peaked at the small screen, curious of the caller ID but by no surprise, it was listed as private. She picked up with a simple, "Hello?"

 _Yes, this is Suzuki, head of the Kira Investigation Public Information Division._ The voice said.

Jane was pretty calm until now. Now that she had to speak up, she was a tad nervous.

"Hi, my name is Jamie Mameido, I am a private investigator currently working to capture Kira. I am calling to recommend myself to join the Kira Investigation Task Force with high confidence that my assistance will be of value to your team." She said, taking a deep breath as she had rehearsed that countless times on the way to the agency.

She heard a pause on the other side.

 _Who are you working for and what credentials do you have to make such an offer?_

Anything from here on had to be improvised.

"I can't provide you with that information to protect myself against Kira." She said, "But to prove that I've done my homework, I can tell you that I am aware that L is working directly with the investigators and that the prime suspect in the investigation as of right now is a Toho University Student that goes by the name, Light Yagami."

Jane nibbled the inside of her lips in anxiousness as she heard shuffling and ticking on the other side.

A pause...

 _This is L._ A new voice said, this time through a voice filter, sounding robotic.

"Uh," Jane wasn't expecting to get L on the line.

 _We are interested in speaking with you in person. One of our members is on their way to the National Police Agency right not to pick you up. He will be transporting you to our current location, I assume you wont have any...rejections?_

Jane blinked in surprise. That was easy. Too easy...She wanted to get in touch with L to help him catch Kira indirectly, without getting too involved in this realm. She was sure it would take trial and error to get into contact with the famous detective. She never imagined reaching him the first try, nor did she expect to be spoken to personally...was that becoming too involved? No...as long as she didn't tell him Light was Kira, then she wouldn't be intruding, right?

"That will be fine." She said and the phone hung up. Her hand shook in nervousness before she put down the old fashioned telephone. This was it, things were going better than she had imagined.

When she returned to the main floor, the officer smiled, asking if things went well. Before she could answer, a man wearing a tinted helmet came into the building, walking directly toward her.

"Are you Jamie Mameido?" The man asked. Jane blinked. That was fast. The Task Force Head Quarters must be nearby...

"Yes, thank you for-" When Jane responded, the man aggressively turned her around and began to hand cuff her.

"You're under arrest under suspicion of being the second Kira." He said. Jane cringed at the tight grip on her arms.

"Second Kira!?" She said, confused. Never having heard anything about another Kira. "What are you talking about!?"

The man revealed a badge to the police at the desk and began to push Jane outside of the building. At first she made it difficult in fear of what would happen, but then let him lead her out of curiosity. When she saw an expensive looking car waiting for her outside, she began to fight back again.

"Woah, where are you taking me!?" She worried, thinking it all looked too sketchy and that this was an unofficial kidnapping. But then again, the police inside the building let it happen...

"To the Task Force Head Quarter's Interrogation Room." He said, quickly blind folding Jane so she would be unaware where she will be kept. Jane then relaxed. She could see now that she wasn't just being picked up, she was being taken under custody as a suspect. Of course, she revealed information that only Kira would know, after all. This was all fine, except...why did they refer to her as the second Kira? There was another Kira? Was this a different version of the Death Note universe she was familiar with or...was her memory being infected by the world hop? Either way, maybe she didn't know as much as she thought she did.

 _ **Lacey**_ _  
Narrator's P.O.V_

Lucia stood in front of Toho University and watched some genius students exiting. She sighed.

"I don't fit in this place..." She insulted herself. Sora was with her, hands behind his head and making sure Lucia is on the right path for the plan before leaving her to tackle his.

"Haha, you'll do fine, Lucia." He said. The two of them had reached the university using the directions of a patient bus driver. Lucia is poor with directions so, luckily for Sora, she was able to make it alright.

"How will I know who Light is?" She said, "Jane's _handsome_ description can apply to anyone."

Sora shrugged. "We could always ask another student."

Lucia and Sora moved to the side of the school where they wouldn't appear suspicious. Lucia had on an empty back pack that she and Sora picked up for her to blend in. They watched each student, occasionally questioning weather they should approach certain students that appeared better looking until one particular young man stood out for more than just one reason.

First, he was gorgeous. Absolutely perfectly groomed with a wonderful, symmetrical face that looked like it was carved by angels. Even Sora could admit to that.

The second thing wasn't easily missed. He was being followed my a giant phantom of sorts, black, gritty, yellow eyed with huge wings. His appearance was opposite of the man, being deathly frightening, something straight from hell.

"The Shinigami!?" Sora and Lucia said out loud before covering their mouths.

"Wooaaaahhhh." Sora said with eyes wide, seeing a creature like that for the first time in all his travels.

"That's Light, for sure." Lucia said under her breath. "But Jane said we wouldn't be able to see the Shinigami unless we touched the Death Note."

"Maybe she was wrong. Her memories must be getting blocked." Sora said, watching Light. "So, this is it. Will you be alright from here?"

Lucia's stomach turned in nerves. Her heart pounding so hard, she felt like it would rip right out of her chest. "We're meeting at the bakery in 3 days, right?"

Sora nodded. "Yes. Good luck, and stay out of the dark.," He said, holding Lucia's hand with a tight, comforting grip before bravely turning around and jogging off into the city. Lucia watched him leave and wondered if Jane was doing alright as well. She checked the app on her phone, now connected to the satellite and time zone in this world and she still had several hours of sunlight. This was it, she had to move now.

Lucia swallowed down the bile that was building up in her throat, remembering that from what Jane told her about him, this young man was a very dangerous person.

As she slowly walked to his direction, constantly checking she wasn't being followed...her eyes couldn't help but wander to the flying _thing_ a few inches away from the brown haired man. It was horrifying...with his dark attire, jagged teeth and eyes that look like they can see right through you. A small shiver went up her spine as she tried not to look at the winged creature for too long. Her business was with Light, not that...thing.

 _It's okay Lucia, you can do this...be calm..._

She knew it would be life threatening right in the sights of the enemy...  
But Jane was risking her life being in the task force and she wasn't gonna allow her to be the only one.

 _"May you have courage in your heart"_ She remembered the fortune teller from Hyrule said.

"E-Excuse me...Do you have a minute I would like to speak to y-you..." she barely recognized her own voice, her Italian genes almost never allowing her voice to be this hush. But despite her shaky voice it seemed to be enough to catch his attention. Looking at her, he put on a bright smile and, with that face, she knew it was making her blush.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk right now. Maybe some other time." He said and gave a kind laugh as he tilted his head to her.

"Hyehehe," The creature chuckled, "Popular as always."

Lucia looked at the demon when it spoke and she shivered. She ignored the beast and focused. This is it...she won't back down now...

 _'Wisdom in your Mind'_

"O-oh I see then...Sorry to bother you..." Turning around as if she was ready to walk away, she took a deep breath before tilting her head to look at him with a smile.

 _"Power in your words..."_ She remembered.

"Maybe another time...Kira." Taking all her willpower to sound calm and collective, her insides were turning and twisting in nervous knots...especially when the Shinigami continued to laugh with that horrifying cackle of his.

The man laughed. She hadn't expected him to think it was a joke.

"You think I'm Kira?"

Sucking in her breath, as she tried to internally calm herself again before speaking. She turned back around, trying her best to sound as confident as she could.

"Ya….the only way Kira can do what he's doing is by using the Death note." She replied, the corners of her lips twitched as they stretched into a confident grin masking her nervousness once again. Jane was clear about the power of the Death Note and what Light was trying to do with it.

 _How does this girl know about the Death Note...? Did Misa screw up some how?_ Light thought.

"Death note? What in the world is that?" Light paused, "Are you telling me this 'Death Note' s the source of Kira's power?" He questioned, feigning innocence.

Honestly, if Jane didn't tell her what he was capable of, she would believe him. He was a talented actor. She grinned her teeth in frustration, knowing she had no chance of outsmarting this supposed genius…But she might as well try all her options and push her limits. As long as she kept her real name a secret, there was nothing to worry about. But she had to stick to the plan.

"What if I told you….I know all about your little notebook? I know everything you've done with it and I know it once belonged to a Shinigami." She said. If only she had memories of this world, this manipulation thing would be a lot easier. All she could go on with was what Jane had told her.

"Ooooh." The Shinigami was impressed.

 _This is bad. I can't find out what she knows in a public place like this._ Light thought, _but it's clear she knows about the Death Note...I have to kill her. But...her name? There's no doubt she'll be careful and not reveal her real one. I'll have to get her somewhere isolated...but how?_

Light's expression became that of discomfort. This was feeling all too familiar with what happened with Naomi Misora. The best way would be to gain her trust...

"A Shinigami?" Light played innocent, "That doesn't sound very believable but...I do have a personal interest in the Kira case and wouldn't mind hearing your theories on it. My name's Light Yagami."

The man reached out to shake the girls hand, and she cringed when the God of Death laughed.

"I'm Lacey Hikari...funny, huh?" She managed to spit out between breaths, her brown eyes locked on to him behind her glasses. Light blinked.

"Your name is _Light_ too, huh?" He pretended to be amused. _What an awful alias..._ maybe it was her real name after all. He would have to find out for sure.

"Hyukeheh" The Shinigami laughed, "Things get more and more interesting every day."

"Alright, Hikari. It's true that I am busy, but if you know something about Kira that can help solve the case, I'd like to listen." He said, "I know we just met, but would you be comfortable talking about it at my place? I don't want to risk Kira over hearing us..."

 _This will be fine. Since I had Misa over recently, it would actually help my case if I brought another girl over. It will make my meeting with Misa look less suspicious..._

"Lacey is fine." Lucia corrected.

 _That's weird...why does you trust someone if you suspect that person of being Kira? Then again...everyone knows me as Toho's representative..._

He studied her figure, noting that despite her slight nervous actions as her fingers were rubbing the inside material of her coat. She didn't appear to show any signs of dishonesty.

 _No. She must have an ulterior motive...unless this is another case like Misa._ He pondered about the strange girl, debating if she was a threat or not.  
 _Hmm, doesn't matter. She has no proof anyway. Besides, with Misa's eyes, I'm unstoppable. If this girl becomes a threat to Kira, I can just kill her._

With his mind set, he could finally feel himself blink. The girl that seemed to hide behind the lens of her glasses fidgeted, the confidence she displayed earlier vanished as she could barely make eye contact for more than a few minutes.

"Well? Would my home be private enough for you?" He asked again since she wasn't clear.

"Yes…" she confirmed, nodding her head slightly in response.

"Well then, follow me..."

 _ **Jamie**_ _  
Narrator's P.O.V_

"This is ridiculous..." Jane said quietly when the men finally finished restraining her to the wall. She was blind folded, but from what she could feel, she assumed it was chains that had her attached to the cold concrete wall a few inches behind her. She wasn't in a very comfortable position. Her hair was tangled around her neck, she worried for her tights to be ripping at the knees and one of these men smelled of sweat and needed a shower.

"Is this really necessary, Ryuzaki?" Police chief, Yagami, asked. "We don't have any proof that this young woman is the second Kira."

All members of the task force, except for Mogi and Ide who were wearing tinted helmets with Jane in the interrogation room, were watching Jane on screen from where they stood in L's hotel.

"Yeah...I feel bad. She's kinda cute too." Matsuda said.

"Oh, shut up, Matsuda." Aizawa said. "Be serious."

"What she revealed to us on the phone is all the evidence we need to convict her. She may be the second Kira and if she's not, there's a high chance she may know who he is." L said, preparing the voice filter machine to speak with her. "Watari, connect me to interrogation room #4, please."

"Right away." Watari said, and the line was met.

"Jamie Mameido. Can you hear me ok?" The voice filter Jane heard from the phone spoke, this time from a speaker above her somewhere. Without sight, she just kept her gaze low.

"Yes. I can hear you." She answered.

"When we took you into custody, you weren't carrying any identification. Where are you from?" L asked. Jane pursed her lips.

"I'm from...not here." She said. Matsuda laughed and L remained straight faced.

"Do you know who Kira is?" He asked. Jane starred into the darkness of her blindfold...and paused.

"...No." She lied.

"How do you feel about Kira?" L asked, "Do you...support what he is doing?"

Jane thought it was a strange barrage of questions...he was going to believe that she didn't know who Kira was that easily? Well this was L she was speaking with, she was sure he was onto something.

"Not really." She said.

"Not really?" Aizawa repeated. "What does that mean?"

L kept his thumb to his lip as he spoke into the mic. "You mentioned you were a private investigator. Is it fair to assume your goal is to capture Kira, and thus are against his idea of justice?"

Jane couldn't figure out what he was trying to do and decided to just return to being honest. If she lied too much to L, she would likely never get out of the chains.

"I don't agree with what Kira is doing, but that's not why I am after him." She said. "I want Kira to be caught to learn how he kills. It might help me return home."

"Return home?" Yagami asked. "What on earth is this young woman talking about?"

"Maybe she is the second Kira and is talking this way as a means to confuse us." Aizawa said.

"But the second Kira has already claimed in the video on Sakura TV that they had found Kira. If that's true, why would the second Kira want the help of the Task Force to find him?" Matsuda asked.

"Well, the second Kira can kill with only a face..." Yagami said, "If this woman is the second Kira, she could be trying to get close to L in order to kill him."

L's feet rubbed each other as he listened on the conversation while concluding his own theories.

 _The second Kira is determined on meeting the original and has just broadcast-ed that they found him. If Jamie is the second Kira...it wouldn't make sense for her to expose herself to the task force. That would just make her appear even more suspicious. But if she IS the second Kira...then perhaps she changed her mind? If that's true, she would come forward with showing us how he kills. If she's not the second Kira, we're suppose to believe that Kira's killing method can help her return to this...home that she refuses to tell us about?_

"Jamie Mameido." L spoke into the speaker again, "Do you know who the second Kira is?"

Jane's body position went from lazy to erect. "No! Actually, until I was arrested, I never heard of the second Kira."

"She's got to be lying," Aizawa said, "It was all over the news for weeks. How could she not have heard about the Sakura TV incident?"

 _It doesn't look like she's lying to me..._ L thought, _This HOME she's referring to...is it possible where she's from...she didn't have access to the news? Hm, that's unlikely._

"You told us that you'd be an asset to the investigation." L said into the mic, "Is there...something you know that can help us?"

Jane thought quickly...trying to think of something she can share without telling him Light was Kira. Then she tried something.

"I have a theory..." She said. "That Kira can kill in other ways. Not just with a heart attack."

The task force were all taken aback by this. Jane smiled, proud of herself. Her memories might be messed with, but she did remember Naomi Misora. She was already part of this world, ready to tell L her thoughts on Kira before he killed her. If she leans on Misora's ideas, then she wouldn't be intruding on this realm. After all, she's only building off what was already known here by someone.

"No way!" Matsuda denied, "Everyone knows Kira only kills with heart attacks. She's got to be making this up."

L remained quiet, looking back at all the suspects and the probability that her theory might be true. He remembered the FBI agents and the people they were investigating.

"Watari, please turn the audio and video off." He said.

"Yes."

"What's wrong, Ryuzaki?" Yagami asked, "Were you able to conclude anything?"

"This woman isn't the second Kira." L said. The others were surprised.

"But, how can you be sure?" Matsuda asked.

"Yeah. With everything she said on the phone and now, she knows things only the Kira's could know." Aizawa said.

"At this point, there's only a 1% chance she could be Kira..." L said, "The second Kira admired the original and I find it hard to believe that they would choose to do this now. After all, we sent our message to the second Kira as the police, offering to pardon their execution in exchange for information. If Jamie was the second Kira, she would have a much easier time getting what she wants by coming forth as such. Instead, it appears she doesn't even know of a second Kira. In any case, we will proceed with the investigation under the assumption that Jamie is not Kira but we will keep her under surveillance for the time being just in case. Even if she is the second Kira and can kill with only a face, as long as she's being monitored, I don't think she will be able to kill anyone."

"I see." Yagami said, "Are you planning to keep her part of the investigation until your suspicion of her reaches zero? Just like my son?"

"Yes, I believe that will be best. Actually now that you mention it," L leaned over his chair to grab a gummy bear from a snack bowl, "Has anyone told Light about Jamie's arrest?"

When no one responded, Yagami answered. "No, he's been in class most of the day."

"Let's not tell him about this. Instead, we'll introduce Jamie as another member of the task force. If Light is Kira and Jamie is the second Kira...it could be interesting..." L explained.

"Oh, I get it." Aizawa said. "If Light is Kira and Jamie is the second Kira, they might react strangely in the presence of each other and the task force. And with Jamie under surveillance, she and Light won't be able to prepare for this."

L turned to the computer where Watari listened in. "Watari, have you offered Mameido anything to eat or drink since her arrival? It _has_ been several hours."

"Yes, but she has refused our hospitality." Watari replied.

"And what about Mogi and Ide?" L asked.

"They are still with the suspect."

"Thank you. You can release Jamie Mameido now and offer her a change of clothes and something to eat. Have Mogi and Ide keep a eye on her and have them escort her here as soon as she's been rehabilitated." L said.

"Yes." Watari's screen shut off.

"In a mean time, we'll need to come up with a believable story to tell Light for Mameido's sudden involvement in the task force." L said, "She's rather young to be an investigator and Light's genius deductive skills may see through our bluff."

"We could tell Light I went to the same university as her," Matsuda said, "Since I'm pretty young too, ya know?"

"That's not a bad idea." Aizawa said, "Except, why would we only hear of her now?"

"We can have her pose as another anonymous investigator." L said, "An orphan from Wammy's house, being brought up to succeed L. This is good, because if Light is Kira and Jamie is not the second Kira, Light might feel cornered and try killing her...accidentally revealing himself. Anyway, no matter the out come of this little test...it could help the investigation along...any questions?"

"Will the probability that my son is Kira change depending on his theory of this woman?" Yagami asked. L shook is head.

"No, Light is very smart and may or may not see through this. The only chance he may be more suspicious is if he acts out irrationally." L replied.

"I see..." Yagami said sadly.

 _Beep Beep_

"Ryuzaki, we have a reply from the second Kira." Watari said.

* * *

 **A/N: Mameido means** _Mermaid_ **and Hikari means** _Light_ **. Just to clarify where they got their alias's from. The first names are just random. Thank you to Lucia, whom the character _Lucia_ is modeled after, for helping me write Lacey's scene in this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Second Kira?

_We have a reply from the second Kira._

* * *

 **Savannah Georgia 2~ Into the World of Death Note**

Chapter 3: A Second Kira?  
 _Death Note Universe_  
 _  
_ _ **Lacey**_ _  
Narrator's P.O.V_

"I'm home, mom." Light greeted as he walked in the door, taking off his sneakers. At the sound of his voice a middle aged woman poked her head out from the kitchen smiling kindly at her son.

"Welcome back Light! How was school? Are you still at the top of your class?" She asked with a smile. Light sighed in sadness, almost disappointed that all his mother ever bothered being interested in were his grades.

"Yeah, I guess." He said humbly, looking to Lucia who also removed her boots. When his mother noticed her, she blinked in surprise.

"Oh, who's your friend?" She asked curiously.

"This is Lacey. I'm just helping her prepare a cover letter for employment...is that ok?" Light said, walking toward the stair case. Lucia followed him and bowed a hello to his mother with a kind, _pleased to meet you_. After she spoke, she quickly heard footsteps in another room rush to where they were, revealing to be a young girl in her early teens.

"Another girl!?" The girl said with shock. "I didn't know you were that type, Light? Does Misa know about this?"

Light rolled his eyes and began making his way upstairs. "There's nothing to tell. I'm helping a friend and that's all."

Lucia followed Light into his room. As they got to the door, she noticed the tiny piece of paper wedged between the door, with her eyebrow raised.

"Then you wont mind if I tell Misa?" Sayu yelled.

"Sayu, get back to your homework..." Their mother said. Lucia frowned to herself, thinking how sad it was that Light had such a wonderful life at home and resulted in doing what he's doing. Luckily for her, the room was bright enough from the outside to keep her dim, even with the lights off. Still, Light turned it on when they were inside.

"I apologize for my family." He said. Lucia watched the shinigami fly in through the walls. His room was really clean, all the books were neatly tucked away in their shelves, his bed made with no noticeable errors. She never expected a guy's room to be this perfect. It was certainly more organized than her own…Yami made that clear on more than one occasion.

"Cover letter?" Lucia blinked. "If you're not Kira, why are you lying about me?"

"It's not that..." Light said, gesturing for Lucia to sit down on his chair just as he had Misa do just a week ago... "It's my girlfriend, Misa. She's extremely over protective."

Lucia pursed her lips, not recalling Jane ever having mentioned Light having a girlfriend or anyone named Misa. That's when she felt the awkwardness of the situation starting to sink in. After all, she was still in the room of a guy she barely knew, heck she was barely in Link's room, much less the guy that apparently kills criminals. Shaking off her blush, she noticed his strange movements as he was looking at the hinges of his door.

"So, let's talk." Light said, "You mentioned you had a theory on Kira's killing methods?"

Lucia fiddled with the cell in her hand and looked at Light with as much courage as she had...

"Let's cut the act, ok, Light?" She said. Now that they were in the privacy of his room, she didn't have to hold back anymore. "I know you're Kira and you can just admit it. I promise I have no intention of telling anyone."

Light's face became suspicious. "How can you possibly accuse me of something like this without any proof?" He said, playing innocent just in case she was a spy... _though no one would know the existence of the Death note except for Misa...what's going on?_

"Careful with this one, Light." The shinigami said, "I've never seen a human like her before..."

 _What the hell is Ryuk talking about? Damn it, what's going on, here?_ Light thought.

"Do you believe in other realms?" Lucia asked him. Light was taken back by this.

"...I don't know." He lied, "I never really thought about it. Why do you ask?"

"I'm from a different realm than you are. That's how I know you are Kira." Lucia explained.

Light analyzed her body language and didn't pick up on any sign that she was lying...plus, he had evidence of the shinigami realm, so it wasn't a stretch to assume there could be others. Still...

"That's a big statement to make," He said. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Hey Light," Ryuk said, "I'm not saying this because I'm on your side, I'm only saying this because I'm curious to know more..."

Light looked to the side, allowing the God to speak. Lucia also pursed her lips, watching the horrific creature talk...neither it nor Light knowing she can see and hear him.

"Hyeehhe," Ryuk chuckled, "You should tell her you're Kira. You see...I can't see her name or life span."

 _!_ Light's eyes widened in shock. _What!? That...that can't be. Shinigami eyes don't work on this girl!?_

"Is everything alright?" Lucia decided to speak since she waited too long to respond by listening to the shinigami speak. "You look uncomfortable."

"No, no. It's just," Light said, rubbing his forehead, "I'm just trying to wrap my head around what you just said. What do you mean, you're from another realm?"

"Light!" His mother called, "Why don't you come get some tea for you and your friend?"

Light groaned. "Excuse me, can you wait here?"

"Sure….." She replied. Light got up from the bed and left the room, making sure to leave the door wide open before he left. Did she really have any other choice but to wait? Her eyes unconsciously drifted to the laid back death god who was laying on his side, his overly long arm propped up his head as his unblinking eyes looked at her. She noticed the considerate amount of distance between them despite the bed not being extremely big. It was actually very scary being left alone with it...but the plan was to get the note book. Maybe it'd know something that could help?

"So...what's your name?" She asked her side glance now making direct eye contact with his. His cackle intensified when she spoke and he got up from his position.

"So you CAN see me. I thought it was weird that you paused every time I spoke." He tilted his head before reaching over to grab one of the apples that was filled in a bowl on Light's desk. He was ready to take full advantage of when he could have one. He devoured it in a flash while she sat still as she watched the strange creature. "I am the Shinigami, Ryuk."

Despite his scary appearance she couldn't help but feel amused by his antics towards the shiny red fruit.

"It's a pleasure Ryuk..." She said, "Don't mind me if I appear nervous. You aren't very friendly looking..."

Ryuk laughed. "Meh. I'm used to it. So what are you, anyway? I can't see your name or life span, but you look human to me."

"I'm mostly human." Lucia said, "How can you tell?"

"The eyes of a Shinigami can tell you a human's name and life span just by looking at their face," Ryuk explained, "I can't see yours so, that tells me you're not human."

"Well...I am human. But I am also Light." Lucia said, blushing at the irony and Ryuk laughed.

"What do you mean?" He questioned. Lucia thought she had little time and jumped right to it.

"Ryuk..." Lucia whispered, "Do you think you can tell me where Light keeps his notebook?"

"Huh?" Ryuk blinked. That's when Light's footsteps were heard on the stairs and Ryuk carelessly sat down on the bed again. When the man entered, he shut the door behind him and offered Lucia a cup of tea. She took one without hesitation and blew on the surface of it.

"Sorry for the interruption. Mothers..." He said, "But it did get me thinking...if I really am Kira, what was your motive in coming out and telling me? Wouldn't you be afraid that I'd kill you?"

Ryuk laughed and Lucia held back a smile. "Kira won't want to kill me. Not when he learns how much of help I can be."

 _She wants to help me? Like Misa? Why are woman like this...?_

Light closed his eyes for a moment. "Oh. So, you support Kira? Why?"

"Because you're the light, Light." Ryuk joked, laughing and causing Lucia to chuckle. When Light noticed this, he stood up immediately to face the creature.

"She can see you!?" He said, some what louder.

"I told you I couldn't see her name and life span," Ryuk defended himself. Lucia covered her mouth, but wasn't all that upset about the reveal. She was hoping to ask Ryuk to tell her where the Death Note was hidden...preferably without Light knowing. Oh well, back to the original plan.

"Are you going to be honest with me now?" Lucia asked. Light rubbed his head and groaned. This was too much for him to comprehend. Two girls in a single week to learn of Kira's identity.

"Fine." Light confessed. "So you know the truth. Now what? What do you want from me?"

"I want to help you, Light." She lied. "It's honourable to fight for change in our world. I want to be part of that."

"You can't help me." He said, "You'll only get in the way."

"I resent that. You may have the power of the notebook, but I have my own power as well." She said, holding out her palms and emitting light from them. "I am Light."

"This _Light_ thing's going to give me a headache fast." Ryuk said. Light blinked, looking at the light and realizing this girl wasn't bluffing. But what was she?

"How did you know about the notebook...and how is this of any help to Kira?" Light asked.

Lucia sighed, using the light from the room to craft something in her hands as she spoke.

"The realm I'm from is a realm that can see this one, so knowledge of the Death Note isn't uncommon...also..." She said, revealing a glowing dagger she had made, handing it to Light, "As long as there's light, you'll be surprised how much I can do."

Light took the knife and examined it. He was impressed with her powers...but still.

"You just made this out of light? What else can you do?" He asked.

"I can control light however you like...even lightning." Lucia blinked, looking up, trying to remind herself that she's still learning her own powers. _And fly...sort of._

"If I had an apple for every time someone said _Light_..." Ryuk whined, apples finished.

"And you came here from another realm..." Light thought, "All in order to help Kira in his mission?"

Lucia took the dagger back and made it dissolve. It wasn't what she wanted at all, but it was a good story. She went with it.

"Yes." She lied, "...to make the world a better place. The world would be so much better with less evil, and maybe killing criminals isn't the ideal route, it is the only way. Sacrifices have to be done for the good of man kind, and there are cons to every situation. So, I don't think anyone will come as close to a perfect world as Kira can."

 _How can I doubt that the Gods aren't on my side when things continue to turn in my favour? It's like they personally sent an angel to help me on my quest to change the world._

"What's in it for you?" Light said, "It's hard to imagine someone doing this just for the good of another realm that doesn't concern them."

Lucia blushed. He was good. What would be a good excuse to want to do what she's saying she's doing?

"Maybe she's bored, Light." Ryuk chuckled.

 _Damn it...if Ryuk can't see her name, then it's unlikely I can count on Misa to kill her when the time comes. I could control another criminal to kill her? No...not yet. The most important thing is to use Misa's eyes to learn Ryuzaki's name. Once I kill him and the rest of the task force, I can worry about Misa and Lacey. What I should be concerned with now is learning how Lacey's power's can give Kira the advantage..._

"I understand." Light said. "You can help me."

Lucia smiled. Jackpot. The plan is in motion. "Thanks, Light. You wont regret-"

"This is what we're going to do. I'm gunna call Misa and have her make room for you at her place. She's an upcoming model and lives alone, so she it wouldn't look odd to anyone that a friend is moving in with her." Light explained. "It wont be just you and Misa. You'll also acquaint yourself with another shinigami called Rem."

 _It's better to tell her now. If she's caught off guard when she sees Rem, she may lose trust in me and we can't have that. I don't know her personality well enough yet, but if she's anything like me, she could try to kill me if I do anything suspicious._ Light thought.

Lucia's hand dropped. Another Shinigami? "Why would there be another Shinigami?" She questioned.

"Misa is the second Kira." Light said. Lucia blinked. There was more than one Kira? "L isn't suppose to know that Kira and the second Kira have made contact with each other. I already had her create a public video message to throw off their investigation. It should be arriving to them soon. In a mean time, you have to blend into this realm before L discovers that you exist."

"Oh yeah, now would be a good time to tell you something." Lucia said with a forced smile. "I sorta...glow in the dark. And I can't control it so...I can't help you anywhere there isn't light."

Light sweat-dropped. "Is there anything else?"

Lucia looked up, "I don't know if it applies in this realm. But if I look at a full moon...my powers can get pretty wonky and unpredictable...so it's best I stay indoors those nights and away from the windows."

Light crossed his arms in thought. "That only gives us 2 hours before the sun starts to set and I still have to be at head quarters." He groaned, "That isn't nearly enough time to set up and explain things to Misa..."

Ryuk laughed at Light's struggles. That's when Light's phone rang.

"Hey, Dad." Light answered.

" _Light. Ryuzaki is requesting that you arrive at head quarters as soon as possible. He has something he wants to go over with you."_ Yagami said.

 _That Ryuzaki...he must have gotten Misa's message and wants to hear my take on it. He doesn't want to give me any time to prepare either...that bastard._

"Sure. I just got home so, I'll change and leave in about 20 minutes." Light responded and hung up.

"Damn it, there isn't much time." Light said, dialing another number. Lucia watched with curious eyes, doing her best to keep up.

" _Light! I didn't expect you to call me today!"_ Misa answered, speaking loud enough for Lucia to hear, even where she sat.

"Misa. I'm going to need your help. It's your next opportunity to be useful, so don't screw up, ok?" He said. Lucia blinked, surprised at how he spoke to her.

" _Yay! Anything for you, Light, darling."_ Misa responded. "What do you need?"

"There's a girl that needs a place to stay. You're going to take her in for a few days until I am able to explain everything." He said. "She may surprise you, but you will NOT ask her any questions, do you understand? You will not let her leave your house, you will not let anyone meet her and you will not speak of this to anyone. At least not until I am able to see you personally and explain. Are we clear?"

" _Ok!~"_ She sang, _"Whatever you say!"_

"Expect her at your place in the next 20 minutes." Light said and hung up.

"You're going to stay with Misa, and don't tell her anything about yourself until I get there." Light said, "If we're going to do this properly, we're going to need absolute silence."

"Sure." Lucia said, blinking. What was she going to do? Jane doesn't know that there's a second Kira, does she? It's vital to the plan that L corners Light...she'd have to tell Sora next time she saw him. But...what if she was still on house arrest at Misa's by the time Sora was meant to meet her? It would make him worry and the plan would run off course! She'd have to hope for now, but in a mean time, she had to gain Light's trust so he'd grant her more freedom. "So...you're really working under L?"

"Yeah, but I'm still a suspect, so I don't have much power in the investigation. I assume he's called me in because he wants to show me Misa's latest message, but don't worry about that for now." Light said, "All you need to be concerned with his remaining hidden from the police."

Lucia watched Light put his things away as she realized...was Jane working with L yet? Are they on personal basis yet, or is Jane still out on the streets, communicating with them via telephone? If she managed to get personal this quickly, that meant Light was going to meet her in just under an hour. Whatever the situation, she worried for her friend and hoped she would be alright.

"Come on," Light said, quickly changing his shirt and Lucia looking away when he did it so suddenly. "I'll drop you off at Misa's on the way."

* * *

 _ **Jamie**_ _  
Narrator's P.O.V_

When the interrogation was over, Jane was taken out of the room and brought into head quarters. Still blind folded, she had no idea where HQ was, but she could worry about that later once granted more freedom. When she got into the room, her hands still cuffed and eyes till shielded, she could hear the men talking.

"Here she is. Jamie Mameido." Mogi said, guiding Jane to one of the couches, where he sat her down and removed only her blind fold. She blinked to adjust to the light and then noticed the room she was in was a hotel. A bizarre choice for the head quarters of the Kira investigation. The room filled with seven men which made her immediately uncomfortable to be the only woman and all seven of them stood in front of her, looking at her curiously. Six of these men were well groomed and wore suits, quite a variety of ages, while the only one to stand out was the man closest to her. He seemed one of the younger ones, his hair was a mess, he wore a long sleeve loose white shirt, baggy jeans and...no socks. What was dominant about this man was the dark circles under his eyes...did he never sleep?

He watched her curiously with a thumb by his lip, noticing that the change of clothes must have been Matsuda's with the edgy band logo and it's large size against her smaller body. The same was true for the checkered pants she was given and it made him curious about the appearance of her original attire due to her most noticeable trait. Her hair. She had an interesting choice of a style, it was dark with gold and blue highlights all over. She pinned it up with a white starfish, though it has lost it's tidiness in the roughness of the interrogation room.

"I am L." He said, then proceeded to introduce all if the members using their alias's as well. "I apologize for the confinement you were put under. But as this involves the second Kira, I believe it was necessary."

 _He's L? Him? This!?_ Jane raised a brow and cringed her nose at the absurd lack of professionalism that this man was presenting. She almost didn't want to believe it.

"If you're L and I'm under suspicion of being the second Kira, why are you revealing yourself to me?" Jane asked. L smiled through his thumb, happy to find that she was bright enough to make interesting conversation.

"Well, excluding one other person, you're the only one outside of the task force who knows me as L. If I die, that will only make your more suspicious." L explained.

Jane blinked. _So, this really is L?_

"That's true." She said, "Then if you're so confident, why am I still hand cuffed?"

"Mogi," Yagami said, "She's right, please release the young lady."

L didn't object and Mogi removed her cuffs. When Jane was free, she stretched her wrists and sighed in relief.

"That's better," She said. "Thanks for having me on the investigation. Let's end Kira, already."

"Boy, you make it sound easy." Matsuda said.

L quickly lifted his leg and awkwardly placed himself next to Jane on the couch. She shifted in surprise when the strange man was closer than comfort, looking at her with the strangest blank expression and a thumb to his lips. What was he looking at her for?

"Can I help you?" She blinked.

"Ryuzaki!" Aizawa complained, "Give the girl some room, would you?"

"Hm..." He said, "Jamie Mameido...where did you do your hair?"

Everyone blinked in surprise. Jane shifted over, closer to the arm rest of the couch.

"Why? You don't seem like the type to care about fashion..." She insulted.

"What about your last name? _Mameido_ is a very strange choice for an alias. It means _Mermaid_. Why did you pick that?" L asked.

"If you're trying to find out my real name or where I'm from, save it." Jane scoffed back. "It's gunna take more than that to tell you. For all I know, L, you could be Kira."

"Call me Ryuzaki now, just to be safe." L said. "So, are you implying that you'll tell me more when you've becoming 100% confident that I am not Kira? Because if so, it can be arranged."

"Ryuzaki," Yagami interrupted, catching the attention of both. "Light should be arriving very soon. Perhaps it's best to question Jamie later and take the time to inform her on the plan?"

Jane still leaned the opposite way, waiting for this odd man to get away from her.

"Yes, you're right." He said, still taking a few more moments to examine Jane before pulling away and sitting oddly in his single love seat that he'd long ago declared his. "We've recently confiscated these tapes that were sent to Sakura TV from the second Kira. From these, we were able to learn that the second Kira can kill with only a face. The second Kira has also claimed to have found Kira, so we recently sent our own message as the police, offering the second Kira pardon from execution if he told us what he knew...now we are waiting for Light Yagami to find out what he will think of this message."

"What's the message say?" Jane asked quickly. She wasn't prepared for another Kira and she was suspecting it might just be Light fucking with the cops. But if she knew what the message said, she can, at least, try to find out if it was really Light or not.

"Why the rush?" L questioned. "You...don't want to wait for Light to hear it?"

Jane raised a brow. "Let me guess. You want to catch my reaction in the presence of Light in case he or I are Kira..."

L smiled again.

"You're sharp." He said, "So you won't mind waiting?"

Jane sighed, "Fine. Is there anything I can do to clear my name, Ryuzaki?"

"Being transparent can help. Perhaps start by telling me where you're from and how you knew that Light Yagami was our prime suspect." L said.

Jane didn't mind sharing, after all, they were dealing with Kira: A man with supernatural powers. So it wouldn't be a stretch to share more about herself. But...could she trust the rest of the force? She didn't remember much about them. What if they told Light?

"In time." She answered.

"Then you'll also be cleared...in time." L responded.

 _Beep Beep._ Yagami's phone received a text and he looked at L.

"My son is here." He said.

* * *

 **DON DON! This is fkn interestingggggg :D WOO**


	4. Chapter 4: Threat

_We have a reply from the second Kira.  
_  
 **Savannah Georgia 2~ Into the World of Death Note**

Chapter 4: Threat  
 _Death Note Universe_  
 _  
_ _ **Jamie**_ _  
Narrator's P.O.V_

When Light Yagami entered the hotel room, everyone could feel the tension. He awkwardly shut the door as he waited to be greeted. No one spoke and gave L the floor to be the first.

"Right on time, Light." He said, watching the boy attentively to observe his immediate reaction when noticing Jane on the couch. Light hung his jacket on the rack.

"Hey. So, why the sudden phone call?" Light asked when he turned around and noticed Jane for the first time. She sat circled on the couch with her legs to her body, wrapped in one of the hotel blankets on the seat to the right of the one usually occupied by L. In front of her was the coffee table with the tapes from Sakura TV and a large bowl of candy. Light was expecting for the call to be about the tapes, but he had no idea there would be someone else here.

 _This doesn't make any sense. Who is this girl? L would never reveal his face to anyone outside of the task force. Should I act surprised? I have to make sure I don't look threatened, L will notice for sure._ Light thought.

"Oh," Light said, "I didn't expect to find anyone new here. Who is this?"

L stood in between Light and Jane, in an almost protective stance to ensure they keep a distance from each other that was comfortable to the force.

"This is Jamie Mameido." L introduced. "The newest member of the team. She even knows that I am L."

L kept his introduction short, curious to watch how the two suspects would respond. If either of them were Kira, they were sure to crack over this.

Jane was finding a hard time to smile. She was going against her instincts to keeping everything she knew a secret and, here she was, looking at the face of Kira. It gave her a bad ache in her stomach. But the worst part of all was trying to keep a straight face around the demon that joined him. The Shinigami. She couldn't understand why she could see him, but with the surprise about a second Kira and everything that was going on, Jane stopped trusting her own knowledge about this world and decided to be attentive. Still, with that creature in the room, it was hard not to shake.

"Hi." Was all she could say. Light fake smiled easily, of course.

"It's nice to meet you, Jamie." Light turned to L, "This is strange, Ryuzaki. I thought you weren't going to share your identity with anyone until Kira was captured."

L kept a finger to his lips as he studied the two closely. Jane decided it was best to speak as little as possible: it was less likely that she could slip up on accident that way. L scratched the back of his dark mop head when he wasn't able to conclude anything.

"That's true, but Jamie isn't a stranger, she's actually a long term friend of mine." L lied, "You see, she was one of the individuals brought up at Wammy's House to succeed me."

Light's eyes widened, even though he tried to keep a blank face. _To succeed L, huh?_

"Really? If I knew you had people like that at your disposal, I would have insisted you brought her on the team long ago!" Light pretended, crossing his arms. "I thought you were smarter than that, Ryuzaki."

"Watch how you speak, Light." Jane said, surprising everyone. "This is L you're talking to. You may underestimate him now, but he'll be the one to catch Kira...not you. I'll make sure of that."

Jane wasn't good at playing a character and she had to say something. Watching Kira speak to L the way he was, was making her cringe. When she said what she did, she and Light shared a stare down, mentally promising each other other with their eyes that the other is doomed from this point on.

"Hey, Jamie." Matsuda said, "We're pretty comfortable with each other on the task force. I'm sure Light didn't mean to-"

"It's ok, Matsuda. She's right." Light pretended to be the better person, "I apologize, Ryuzaki."

L was hunched over, never taking his eyes off the two for a minute as he was very amused by what he was observing. He smiled throw his thumb.

"It's quite alright." L said, "Actually, Light, you made a good point. Jamie hasn't joined us before today because she was also working at the orphanage for me and we weren't able to find someone suitable to replace her that we can trust. Now that we found someone, she'll be helping us from this point on."

 _In Matsudas clothes? Something's not right here..._ Light thought, _But until I learn more, I'll have to go along with whatever L says...for now._

"Sure, we can use the extra help," Light paused, "is...that why you called me in early today?"

When L was reminded of the call, his eyes blinked in realization.

"Ah, yes. We got a reply from the second Kira." He said. Removing his thumb from his mouth and awkwardly positioning himself to sit in his usual bizarre favourite crouch on the single sofa next to Jane, L looked at her occasionally from the corner of his eye to catch any unusual reactions and, what he thought was a suspicious look, was just a guilty expression for nabbing a lollipop from the bowl of candy that belonged to him. The stick stood out of her mouth and L mentally noted to remind her later that she owes him for it.

"Already? That didn't take long." Light pretended, walking closer to the couches as well to get a better look at the TV screen. The rest of the task force also watched curiously, as Light's reaction can determine quite a lot. Jane was also interested to know what this was about. She re positioned herself on the couch so that she more attentive and waited.

"Yes," L said, grabbing the remote, "I believe it's the last one. Well, take a look at...this."

When L hit play, the video appeared with KIRA in the English text familiar to L, with a voice speaking through a filter.

 _I've decided to stop searching for Kira. And, I'd like to thank the police department for their advice. However, I still plan to help Kira in his mission. And I hope that, in time, he'll come to see me as an ally. I will start by punishing criminals that Kira has yet to judge. Also, I will share my powers with others that I feel are worthy, and will encourage them to do the same. Together, we will make this world a better place._

L shut off the monitor and looked at Jane immediately. The second Kira admired the original. If she was the second Kira, she would be looking to Light for confirmation of his satisfaction to her video message. But, instead, she was completely shocked at the video...not just from what it said, but the entire concept of it. L could only conclude that she has been telling the truth about not knowing of a second Kira, or the videos that were aired on Sakura TV...it was unlikely that she was the second Kira...

As for Light, he usually always had something to say after seeing a message from the second Kira. But this time, he was silent. That was suspicious in itself, but L also wanted to know what Jamie knew. After all, she was informed about the investigation before she was taken into custody. _Maybe her input will reveal something, even if just about her._

"What do you make of this, Jamie?" L asked. Jane blinked, curling the lollipop in her mouth and surprised her opinion was asked of first.

"What do I think?" Jane repeated, recalling the few things she knows about the Death Note and reminding herself not to say too much She removed her lollipop, "I...think the message get's a little questionable when saying that they want to _share their power with others_. If that was so easily done, why hasn't Kira done that himself? With more people killing criminals, the harder it would to get caught...right?"

 _Who the hell is this girl?_ Light thought in anger.

"Yes, I think you're right." L said. _If Jamie was the second Kira and wanted to help the original, she would push the idea that their numbers are growing. At this point, I have little suspicion that she could be the one who sent these messages..._ "After watching this, I can only conclude the Kira and the second Kira have managed to make contact."

"What makes you say that?" Light asked. L reached out for one of the caramel cubes in the bowl of candy, unwrapped it and stuffed a piece in his mouth, chewing as he replied.

"First, consider how determined he was to meet Kira. So why the sudden change of heart? Now he wants to punish criminals that Kira hasn't? And all he wants out of it is for Kira to see him as an ally? It begs the question, why didn't he do this to begin with? I'm guessing it's because he hadn't thought that far ahead. He probably met Kira and was told what to do next. I think, the purpose of this message was to hide the fact that they met." L explained, watching Light as he hummed in happiness of the delicious treat.

"Or to scare the cops," Jane added, hoping it was harmless. "With the whole _share my power_ thing."

"That's true," Aizawa added, "Their union is extremely dangerous. We can be killed at any time."

"I don't think we should worry about that right now..." L said, "Not unless Light is really Kira."

"He couldn't be. My son is not capable of such acts." Yagami defended.

"Come on, Ryuzaki. Of course, I'm not Kira!" When Light said this, Jane nearly snorted and the entire force looked to her for a reason. She blinked with the candy in her mouth.

"What the hell was that for?" Light asked, insulted.

"Sorry." She said, embarrassed. "I just...sorry."

L observed, but also wanted to laugh. Like Jamie, he wasn't convinced.

"I apologize Light, I should have warned you," L said, "Jamie suspects you of being Kira even more than I do. I hope you don't take it too hard."

"...Oh really?" Light said with a glare at the girl. _She suspects me of being Kira, huh? Good to know. That alone settles her death warrant._

"Though it would be a shame if you were," L added, "Since, we're friends, right?"

Light hated when L called him that. It made him feel weak. "Uh, yeah."

 _Beep Beep_ Watari came on screen.

"Sorry to bother you, Ryuzaki. I just got a phone call from the orphanage."

"Excuse me," L popped one more caramel into his mouth before creeping out of his seat to get closer to the computer screen, "Transfer it through."

The computer screen changed from a _W_ to an _M_ , and the voice on the other end sounded like a child.

"L! What's going on? We just got our test results back!" The boy said. L sighed and rubbed his nose in irritation.

"Mello, I thought I made it clear only to call me during an emergency while I am on an investigation." L said. "So, is this an emergency?"

"Yes! How did Near score higher than me? I located 86 criminals who haven't been targeted by Kira during the time limit! Why am I still second best?" The voice complained. Jane blinked, also not remembering anyone named Mello. Clearly, her memories are proving to be more and more unreliable.

"What is that kid talking about?" Matsuda whispered. L kept both hands in his pockets.

"Near was able to locate 109." He said, "And most of them had children. That's why."

"WHAAATTT!?" The voice screamed and there was shuffling and voices of other children heard on the other end. L scratched his head.

"Mello, why did you call me for this? You could have compared your test with Near and discovered the results yourself while sparring me the time..." He said.

"I'M NOT TALKING TO THAT BRAINLESS, NO GOOD, POMPOUS, PUZZLE OBSSESSED, SOCIALLY DISTURBED, MENTAL-" as the voice continued on with a list of insulting phrases, L turned to the force with an expression that read, _I'm sorry._ Jane thought if the call was coming from the orphanage, than that would be the place the L said she had worked. She stood up from the couch, and walked toward L by the computer.

"-BRAIN DEAD, HORRIBLE, TASETLESS, CHEATING, SNAKING, RAT!" Mello finally finished.

"Mello?" Jane said into the screen, playing a part. "If you want to get ahead, how about you try going back to the earliest Kira victims and compare them to criminals who died in ways other than a heart attack? And let us know if you find anything suspicious."

 _I have to kill her!_ Light thought when Ryuk laughed.

L looked at Jamie with a curious expression and thumb to his lip again. He nearly forgot about her theory but was impressed with how quickly she had played her role. He wasn't concerned about giving Mello more work to do anyway, it was much better than the time he wastes obsessing over Near.

"W...wait, who the hell is this!?" Mello said. To protect the act in front of Light, L played along. He looked up to the side, scratching his cheek as he acted.

"Language, Mello, it's just a request. You'll be helping the investigation if you take this on and..." L paused, "If you find something, I'll bring you a box of La Maison chocolates next time I'm over there."

L nailed the french accent flawlessly.

"REALLY!?" The voice cheered. "Criminals who died other than heart attacks tracing back to the early days of Kira? I can do that!"

"Very good and, Mello," L said, before ending the call, "Do not call here again. If you find something or have any concerns, Roger and Grace are there to handle things."

"Don't worry, I'll have the job done soon!" Mello ended and the line was cut short.

"Uh...Mello will never change." Jane said, continuing to act. In fact, it was quite thrilling performing with L.

"What was that?" Light asked, trying to resist the urge to choking Jamie to death.

"Nothing to be concerned about," L said, "It's just the children at the orphanage are having a difficult time adjusting to things without Jamie. They'll be fine."

 _How strange,_ Light thought, _Up until now, L has refused to share details with his business in England. Now he's openly talking about it? He must be pretty confident, that bastard._

"Tell me, Ryuzaki," Yagami asked, "What's our next move in regards to the second Kira?"

L put a thumb to his lips to think... "If the second Kira can kill with only a face, then the best action would be to go on lock down for a little while..." He sighed, "I am afraid we are currently their biggest targets."

"Lock down?" Matsuda asked for clarification.

"Yes," L said, "I am afraid it's not safe for us all to be meeting so frequently like this. From now on, we will meet less often in smaller groups at random, making it harder for the Kiras to discover the task force head quarters. During all of this, we will keep up with Kira's victims and try to keep an eye out for any leads. I really hate having to do this, but if the two Kira's are working together, things aren't looking good for me."

L pushes his lip with his thumb. "The only investigator that will be acting out without restriction is Watari, myself and..," then L looked at Jane with those dark eyes, creeping her out again before continuing, "Jamie."

"What!?" She and the others said.

"Why Jamie?" Light asked.

"Hm? I thought you of all people would see why, Light." L said, "It's the safest option. Aside from the people in this room right now, no one knows she even exists. If something happens to her during this stage of the investigation...you, Light Yagami, will be arrested and executed as Kira."

"Hyukehehehe" Ryuk laughed.

 _DAMN him!_ Light thought.

"That concludes today's investigation," L ended, "Does anyone have any questions?"

"So, we can think of this as sort of a vacation, right?" Matsuda said, "Since we'll be spending less time on the Kira case for now?"

"Matsuda..." Aizawa criticized.

"Alright, I'll be heading off then," Light said, grabbing his jacket.

"Hm, in such a hurry, Light?" Ide asked. Light closed his eyes.

"Not at all, I just want to beat traffic home so I can get a head start on my studies..." He said.

"I'll drive you home, Light." Mogi offered since he is the one currently investigating Light in secret.

"I'll come with you guys since my place is in the same area." Ide said.

"See you at home, Light." Yagami said.

"Watari will send you an email with the details of the next meeting when the time comes." L said. And with that, three were gone. Jane immediately felt better without the Shinigami in the room...the thing gives off a bad omen.

"Well, I'm going to take full advantage of the time off!" Matsuda said, "There's a new Maid and Butler Cafe that opened recently and everyone's talking about it!"

As Matsuda prepared to leave, Aizawa followed him.

"Some how, I'm not surprised you're into that, Matsuda." He said. "Catch you later, Cheif."

"I want to know what it'd be like to dine there. I heard the staff all have to-" As Matsuda's voice disappeared with Aizawa, there was only L, Jamie and Yagami left.

"What about you, Mister Yagami?" L asked, "Don't you want to take the time to be with your family?"

"There will be plenty of time for that and besides," He said, "We aren't finished here. I'll leave when you order me to."

"Yes, you're right." L said, looking at Jamie curiously but she seemed to have missed it.

"What will you do with all the extra time, Ryuzaki?" She asked with a laugh, wondering if he would answer with: " _giving Mello chocolate."_

"My identities as Coil and Deneuve keep my busy enough already," L said, looking at her, "But we have unfinished business, Jamie. You and I still need to have a conversation."

* * *

L, Watari, Jane and the Chief sat around a small table for four in L's hotel. From the outside, no one would ever imagine that an investigation went on in the room, but as of that moment, the four of them shared a pot of tea that Watari prepared when he had met up with them. L applied his sweeteners himself, of course, loading it with an abnormal amount of sugar cubes while the others were plenty satisfied with one.

"I want to share more about myself but it's hard considering the situation...I'm a loner in this and I don't know who I can trust at this point." Jane answered when she was asked why she's being so secretive, even if it means making her look suspicious. "Light is the prime suspect and a lot of the members here are his friends. I don't want to risk him finding out who I am."

"We don't do that kind of thing here," Yagami said, "We are professionals. My son won't know what we talk about."

"I understand but..." Jane sighed, "I just...I'm sorry, I'm not comfortable enough."

Jane barely remembered anything about Light's father, but she did remember Light getting information from the police as Kira. It was safer to stay silent.

L took a sip of his tea. "Would you feel more willing to share what you know about the investigation if I dismiss Mister Yagami?" He asked.

Jane blinked. Just talking with L and Watari would work. She had her doubts at first weather this freak of next weak with a sugar addiction was the real detective L...but the way he outsmarted Light, without error, in the hour that they were together was undeniable proof.

"..Yeah, I think so." She said. L added an additional 4 cubes to his tea and began stirring.

"Well, Mister Yagami, I will be seeing you in our next meeting." L said. Jane looked down, flushed with guilt for making the chief of police leave and, even without looking at the man, she could feel the daggers from eyes toward her for suspecting his son.

"Yes, I understand." The chief said, standing up from his seat and grabbing his jacket. "Best of luck."

When the door shut, it was silent for a few moments with only the sound of the vent, low radio and spoons hitting the glass cups. L knew it was on him to continue, but he wasn't ready to speak until his tea was perfect. After taking a sip again, this time satisfied, he broke the silence.

"Alright, Jamie. Why don't you start off by telling me where you're from. That shouldn't be too difficult now, should it?" He asked. Jane looked at the two men and played with her finger nails. Telling L about Savannah Georgia is influencing the universe too deep.

"...I can't tell you that." She said. "Please don't misunderstand. It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's that I can't tell you. If I do, I can never go home."

"This _home_ you talk about," L said, "You mentioned that catching Kira may assist on your return. Is it fair to assume that you're from a place he likely acquired his killing power?"

"You're on the right track but, not exactly." Jane said. "And I wouldn't even tell you that much if I wasn't a Kira suspect. It's really better if you didn't know."

"What would happen if we did know? You...wouldn't be able to return home? Is that what you said?" L clarified. When she nodded, he continued, "If you did tell us, would it help us catch Kira?"

"Yes." Jane said, "But I can't."

"But if catching Kira will help you get home...then...the obvious thing would be to tell us what you know, right?" L asked.

"Not exactly." Jane said, trying to explain with little detail, "The capture of Kira isn't what I need to get home, it's his...killing power, ya. I guess we can call it that."

"It?" L blinked, "How much do you know, Jamie?"

Jane looked sad when she looked back at a suspicious L. She had to pull back, she gave too much information.

"Really little...I just know that Kira is my ticket home. And I thought the greatest detective in the world can help me. I lied on the phone about being an investigator as a way to learn more and participate in his capture." Jane groaned and leaned back in her seat. "If I knew there was a second Kira, I would have never have said that! Of course I look suspicious to you."

 _She knows something...and I sense that she wants to tell me what that is. But she's...scared for some reason. Did someone threaten her? Kira perhaps? She keeps saying she can't tell us anything even when there's no one around to listen._ L thought, looking at his reflection into the tea, _We know that Kira has a supernatural ability to commit his murders so, it's not a stretch to assume that she's...related some how. She needs his killing power to get home...the way she describes it makes it sound like she's not even from this world._

"If you were not a suspect, how would you imagine things to turn out?" L asked. Jane sat up from her slouch.

"Well..." She thought, "Spectate, I suppose. I'd help in any way I can and...live here, I guess."

 _She's a mysterious woman, but she's always been consistent. I don't think she's lieing. But she clearly shows signs of wanting to share...is it possible that she would open up over time?_

"Fine." L said, "If you're willing to cooperate with us, then it shouldn't be a problem. But you understand that as much as we would like to clear you, you're still under suspicion."

Jane nodded. "What can I do to be cleared?"

"It shouldn't worry you. If you're not the second Kira, then you'll be fine, the truth will reveal itself. Since you plan to cooperate with us and will be around anyway, then you're life wouldn't change even if you were completely cleared." L explained. "But for now, we'll have you stay with Watari for a few weeks for your own safety. If Light is Kira then he'll likely try to kill you."

Jane smiled. L had a point. Being a suspect doesn't change her plan or complicate things. Since she's not Kira, they'll never have enough evidence against her and she will have the same rights as anyone else. In fact, being a suspect just gives her an excuse to be at head quarters whenever she wants. It was an ideal situation for the plan.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki." She said, "You're right, this should work out pretty well, actually."

"Is this alright with you, Watari?" Watari corrected his glasses.

"That's fine, I can take her in without a problem." He said, "But we'll have to accommodate for the days I return to the orphanage, unless you suggest I take her there as well."

"That will be fine," L said. He didn't suspect Jane at this point but, if by chance, she was one of the Kira's, she would act very suspiciously at Wammy's and it would just be another way to expose her. Giving her these opportunities to act out is more helpful to the investigation than limiting her freedom. "Now, for your first assignment..."

Jane listened attentively while L sucked the sugar residue off his index finger. He got up from his seat and helped himself to some pudding in the fridge of the hotel. When he returned to the seat, Jane watched him in shock that the tea didn't satisfy his sweet tooth.

"I want you to visit the new cafe that opened up in the area." He said. "Bring me a sample of what they're serving."

Jane blinked. "What for?"

"To compensate for the treat I let you have...mm...want some?" L said to her, holding out the piece of his vanilla pudding. She shook her head. _What treat?_

"The lollipop!?" She said in startlment. Then Watari rose from his seat and walked to the other side of the room, likely because he could sense that the seriousness of the conversation had ended. L continued to have his pudding as Jane watched him in confusion. "You're joking right?"

"I'm not." He said bluntly. Jane perched her lips at the craziness and chose to be immature. She stood up off the chair and walked to the candy bowl by the couches and took a second lollipop.

"Now that's not nice." L commented, looking annoyed with heavy eyebrows. Jane popped the candy in her mouth with sass and sat in front of L again for a reaction. He looked at his plate, ignoreing her. He didn't really need compensation, he just wanted her to get him something from the cafe so he could avoid going there himself.

"Do you eat anything that doesn't have sugar in it?" Jane questioned. He held his spoon with his thumb and forefinger oddly and consumed the pudding one bite at a time.

"When I must." He said.

"I can't eat too much of the stuff, I gain weight really quickly," Jane said, ironically sucking on some as she spoke.

"I find that you don't gain any weight as long as you burn calories by using your brain." He said. Jane rolled her eyes. Some how, she wasn't suprised by the response.

"I like to draw." she said, "I guess it's a different kind of brain power."

L finished his pudding and awkwardly placed the dish on the table that separated him from Jane before licking his fingers for the remainder.

"Right," He said, just as uninterested now as he was when he asked her to compensate the lollipop. "When did you start?"

Jane raised her brow. _He's probably trying to dig up where I'm from again. Man, no breaks, huh?_

"I don't remember. When I was a kid I guess." She said. She admired L a great deal but man, he was boring.

"Refusing to co-operate with the police is grounds for arrest." He said, "What do you make of that?"

Jane huffed, "The police force already surrendered to Kira, didn't they? Do you even have the authority to arrest me, anyway?"

L changed his expression but it was unreadable.

"Actually I do." He said, "L has grounds to arrest whoever he wants, I promise you."

Jane twisted the candy stick in her lips with her thumb and forfinger, trying to think her way out of this one and came up with nothing.

"What's interesting is...the Kira investigation and the police are working independently of each other but that information has never been made public. So...how did you know?"

"Are we back to that?" Jane asked in irritation. "Do you ever take a break from investigating? You looked like you haven't slept in weeks and, honestly, you're getting on my nerves."

L looked down, agreeing with her. He can't help but ask questions, even when they came to an understanding to let things go. He wasn't asking because he suspected her, he was asking because he was so darn curious! Uncovering mysteries was his life's work, it was in his nature to want to know more. But...looking at her now and seeing her in Matsudas crappy pyjamas, he realized she was going to be stuck here for a while, so he may as well aquaint himself with her and slow down with the investigation. After all, it was on lock down.

"My apologies." He said. Jane was taken back by those words...the formality of it reminded her of the Pharaoh. She was stunned that she hadn't thought of him in hours and it was strange. She imagined that being around someone like L takes a mental strain and she probably didn't have the chance to remanis on Yami. She shrugged it off. She had to pay attention to the situation at hand and...watching L now and all of his...weirdness, she wondered if the guy even had any friends. She let go of her attitude and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, just..." She said, taking his dish for him. "Loosen up, ok?"

L was surprised as he watched her walk away with it. The sudden kindness and genuine smile was alien to him but, somehow, it worked. For the rest of the day, he decided to listen to her. He loosened up.

* * *

 **A/N: WELLL finally we got all the Kira stuff covered... now the REALL drama/romance stories begin. You know, the genre most are used to from me xD Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
